The swivel cartridges currently in use generally include an inlet tube for connection to the outlet of a fluid supply and an outlet tube which is rotatable relative to the inlet tube and which communicates with the inlet tube at one end and a delivery hose at to the other end. Such swivel cartridges are used in various applications in which it is desired to have a delivery hose rotate about a stationary supply fluid outlet without binding. One application for a swivel cartridge is in a car washing apparatus which is described in the Zierden U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,132 which issued on Dec. 26, 1978. The patent apparatus uses a swivel cartridge to permit an overhead boom supporting a hose to be swung about so that an entire car can be washed without having to pull the hose under or over the car.
The swivel cartridges currently available for use are quite dependable. However, on occasion they do wear out and require replacement. Normally the component of the conventional swivel cartridge which is first to fail is an O-ring or similar seal, which is used to close the necessary clearance between the two relatively rotatable parts and to provide a fluid tight seal. Unfortunately, the nature of the construction of the conventional swivel cartridge requires that when the seal fails, the entire cartridge be replaced.